


Under the Mistletoe

by SPowell



Series: Merlin_Writers Holiday Bingo series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's drunken confession is overheard.</p><p>Merlin_writers holiday bingo prompt: mistletoe<br/>December's theme of the month: Winter holidays--see prompt in summary</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters within are not mine, and I make no monies from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for the Merlin Holiday bingo prompt Mistletoe and for December's theme prompt: Someone's had too much to drink at a party and confesses undying love to their crush.

“And so…what I’m trying to say, Perky…er, Percy, is that I’m, uh.” For a moment Merlin really can’t remember what it was he wanted to say. Oh, yes. “Percy…I’ve had this enormous crush on you-- forever. I really, really, really, really, _really_ like you.”

Merlin stares up at Percy in a drunken haze. _Why does Percy have three eyes?_

“Merlin, you’re really blathered,” Percy says, putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezing it. “And I appreciate the thought, but I’m straight.”

Before Merlin knows what’s happening, Percy’s left the room, and Merlin’s staring across it at himself in the rectangular mirror over Gwaine’s dresser. Does he really look that disheveled? He tries to flatten his hair, which sticks up like a baby bird’s down.

“That was…pathetic,” a voice comes from a large wing-backed chair in the corner, and Merlin crosses the room, weaving a bit, to find Arthur Pendragon sitting there, looking disgusted. “Seriously, mate. Badly done.”

“Oh, what do you know?” Merlin asks, managing to sound both irritated and mournful at once. “And were you spying on us?”

“I was simply sitting here,” Arthur replies. “You’re the one who pulled Percy in and proceeded to verbally slobber all over him. And come on. Who doesn’t know he’s straight?”

“Obviously, I didn’t,” Merlin replies, biting his lip. “Why do I always fall in love with the straight ones?” he asks the ceiling and then almost falls over because his head is too heavy to hold in that position for long.

Arthur stands and grabs Merlin’s arm, steadying him. “You really are useless, aren’t you,” he states.

“Are you here simply to humiliate and insult me?” Merlin asks, trying to stop his legs from wobbling.

“I was only waiting in here for the appropriate length of time until I could leave,” Arthur informs him.

“So you were hiding,” Merlin says.

“No, I said I was _waiting_. Don’t you listen? With ears like those…”

“Yeah, yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before. Real original of you.” Merlin waves his hand at him, knocking himself off balance in the process. Arthur reaches out and steadies Merlin again.

“Come on,” Arthur says with a sigh. “Let’s find some coffee and sober you up.”

Arthur leads Merlin to the kitchen, where he finds the coffee and begins making a pot. All around, people stumble about tipsily, drinks in their hands. A blonde girl pinches Arthur on the arse.

“Fuck, Sophia, hands off!” Arthur says, scowling. Sophia giggles and stumbles into the living room. Arthur shuts the kitchen door, giving them privacy.

“Didn’t you date her?” Merlin asks, leaning his head against the refrigerator. It feels nice and cool against his heated skin.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Arthur turns on the coffee maker and leans against the counter, looking at Merlin.

Merlin points a finger at Arthur. “See, I knew _you_ were straight; I’m not so dense.”

A smile plays about Arthur’s mouth. “The joke’s on you, mate.”

Merlin’s mouth falls open. “You’re gay?”

Arthur looks over his shoulder at the closed door. “Shh! Don’t broadcast it. I haven’t told anyone.”

“And you just told _me_?” Merlin is stunned.

Arthur shrugs. “You seem harmless enough.”

“Oi,” Merlin shakes his head.

Arthur gets out a cup and pours Merlin his coffee.

While Merlin sips it, Arthur tilts his head and regards him thoughtfully.

“How long have you been out?”

“Since I was fifteen,” Merlin answers, beginning to feel a little more human the more coffee he gets into his system. _Fuck. Did he really tell Percy he has a crush on him?_

“Who did you tell first?” Arthur asks.

“My mum. She freaked out, but she got over it pretty quick. Even bought me a book about it,” Merlin says. “Plus a box of condoms.”

Arthur smiles a little wistfully.

“Are you thinking of coming out?” Merlin asks.

“I don’t know. Yeah. Maybe.”

Merlin nods. His coffee has cooled enough that he can drink it quickly.

“I should probably go home,” he says when he finishes it.

“You can’t drive after drinking, Merlin.”

“I walked here. My flat’s around the corner.” Merlin puts the cup in the sink, runs some water, and splashes his face with it. He picks up a banana and peels it, taking a bite. “I’m feeling better. Thanks.”

“I didn’t do much,” Arthur tells him.

Merlin pushes the banana into his mouth, noticing that Arthur’s eyes are glued to his actions.

Without thinking, Merlin slides the banana back out so he can speak. Arthur swallows.

“You should really do it, Arthur. Come out, that is.”

Arthur tears his gaze away from Merlin’s mouth, blinking. “It isn’t that easy. My father will disown me.”

“Come out to your friends here at uni, then. They’ll understand.”

Arthur doesn’t look convinced.

Merlin sighs and opens the door. He just wants to get home and sleep off the rest off the alcohol and try to forget what he said to Percy earlier.

“See you later, Arthur.”

***

 _Later_ winds up being at an LGBT event just before classes break for Christmas.

“Wonder why Arthur Pendragon’s here,” Will says, sitting down opposite Merlin with his drink.

Merlin looks around. “He’s here?”

“Over by the tree.”

Merlin spots him, then, standing near the bar.

“Well, what do you know. Good for him.”

“He just chased away that bloke that was buying you a drink.”

 “What?” Merlin frowns. “Valiant? Why the fuck would he do that?”

Will shrugs. “Dunno, but he did.”

Merlin looks over at Arthur, standing alone by the tree, nursing a drink and looking bored. His hair looks incredibly blond contrasted with the black of his jumper, and his jeans fit like a second skin.

Merlin gets up and walks through the crowd.

“Good to see you here,” he says when he reaches Arthur.

“Merlin,” Arthur nods to him.

“Um. You didn’t happen to see a big guy buying drinks just a few minutes ago?”

“Stupid looking?” Arthur asks.

“Er, maybe a little?”

“He left,” Arthur says, eating the green olive out of his drink.

“Oh. Do you happen to know why?”

“Yeah. I told him to,” Arthur answers.

“Why would you do that?” Merlin asks. “He was buying me a drink.”

“I told him you have an STD.”

“What?” Merlin gapes at him. “The fuck, Arthur! You wanker!”

“I did you a favour, Merlin. You don’t want him. He’s an arse.”

“Takes one to know one, apparently,” Merlin replies, bristling.

“Oooh, good one,” Arthur says. “Evidently you need help with your choices, or you wouldn’t have been talking to him in the first place.”

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

“That’s different. I’m okay, and you know it.”

“I don’t know any such thing.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest and stares.

A dark-skinned man approaches and opens his mouth to ask Merlin something.

“Get lost,” Arthur tells him, staring him down. The man retreats.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Merlin demands. “He was fit!”

“Not your type.”

Merlin huffs. “Who the fuck are you to tell me who my type is and isn’t?”

Arthur puts his drink down on the bar and steps closer to Merlin, chest to chest. Merlin swallows.

“Maybe I’m your type, Merlin. Did you ever consider that?” Arthur glances up over their heads to where a sprig of mistletoe hangs before pressing his mouth to Merlin’s.

Merlin gasps.  Arthur kisses Merlin again, fingers curling into Merlin’s hair.

“Okay, I guess you could be my type,” Merlin admits when Arthur finally loosens his hold on him.

“I thought as much,” Arthur smirks.

“Shut up, prat,” Merlin says.

Arthur presses his mouth to Merlin’s throat.

“You shut up,” he mumbles into Merlin’s skin.

“Good one,” Merlin says sarcastically, heart stammering. “Maybe you should brush up on those come backs, yeah?”

“I could do that, or we could go back to my flat.” Merlin feels Arthur smiling against his neck.

“Good point.” He takes Arthur’s hand and leads him through the crowd and out the door.


End file.
